1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus, a continuous imaging method, and a recording medium for recording a program, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that performs continuous still imaging, a continuous imaging method that performs continuous still imaging, and a recording medium for recording a program that performs continuous still imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are imaging apparatus, such as digital cameras, provided with autobracket (autobracketing) functions that enable continuous imaging at each step while stepwise or incrementally changing predetermined imaging parameter set values, such as exposure levels, such as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-354165.